Bad Romance
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Nick is a successful lawyer at his family law firm, but he's gay. Miley is his new intern who falls for him. Will Miley be able to seduce him or it is too late? Find out in Bad Romance
1. Chapter 1

Nick-24

Miley-19

Zac-27

Vanessa-22

Ariana-19

Joe-25

Ch. 1

Someone's POV

Oh, how I love those blue eyes that mesmerize me every time that I look into them. Or how about those strong arms and delicate hands that work its magic on my body whenever we're together. Better yet the feeling I get when our bodies collide as one. I can feel the fireworks and sparks fly throughout the room as we made love into the night. I have never felt this way until I met him when I was entering graduate school and my special someone was finishing graduate school. Now four years later I can say that we're happily together or at least it seems like that.

"Charlie?" I called throughout my apartment the following morning.

I sighed to myself when I got no response. Once again he's not here. I guess I should just go get ready to my family law firm where I am a big shot lawyer and the youngest.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

The auburn haired girl got ready for her big interview that she had today at the Jonas law firm, one of the biggest well actually biggest and best earning law firms in the metropolitan area of Los Angeles. She had just finished her first year of college and now she might have the opportunity to become an intern for the exclusive firm thanks to her best friend Ariana who happens to be a receptionist in the firm.

"Taking off already?" Vanessa asks snapping her out of her thoughts.

The brunette rolls her eyes turning to her, "In matter of fact yes I'm… I wanna be there early."

"What for; are you finally getting yourself a man Mi?" the dark haired joked.

Miley retorts, "Where's your man?"

Nessa stays silence being that her boyfriend had been MIA for over 3 days now.

She smirks at her step sister/roommate knowing she won, "That's what I thought."

"Bitch" Vanessa mutters under her breath.

Miley laughs to herself as she yells from the hallway, "I love you too sis!"

"Whatever! Just go get yourself a man, so you can finally lose your v card", she yells back annoyingly.

The brunette laughs, "Oh I already did honey!" She then makes her way out of her condo down to the nearest Starbucks where she is meeting her best friend.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look okay?" Miley asks the red head for like the millionth time as they make their way into the fancy building.<p>

"Yes!" Ariana exclaims rolling her eyes.

"I really hope I get this internship" the blue eyed beauty said as she chew on her nails since her nerves were eating her alive.

The red head place her hands on her shoulder, "Mi, you don't have nothing to worry about; you're smart and sexy, use those two things and I can assure that will get the job."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"'Cause Joe Jonas is doing the interviews and he's a man whore; believe me", Ari replies with a smirk playing on her lips.

Nick walked out of his office just as Ariana enter the lobby, "Good you're here. Joe will be coming late, so I will be handling the interviews."

He looked down at his clipboard, "So, make Miss Cyrus come in…" He stop mid sentence when he looked up meeting a pair of hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Miley Cyrus", the brunette smile as she held her hand out for him to shake.

To Be Continued?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super excited to write this story. Special thanks to Michelle (joemich18NileyFreakk) who gave me the idea. Yes it's a rated r Niley story. I wonder if ya guess already who's gay, if you paid attention to the intro you might know who it is. Who's Charlie?**

**20+ comments/reviews for the next one?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Nick gulps as he looks at her, he has never met a beautiful gorgeous girl like her and first time he was feeling attractive to a girl.

Miley smiled to herself as who might become her boss check out or well it seem like that. She would definitely not mind to work with a handsome and sexy man; she might not only be gaining experience in what she loves to do, but might as well get some pleasure out of it while doing it.

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

The curly man snapped out of his thoughts and look at her apologetically, "Sorry about that…"

"Miley", she replied with smile showing her pearl whites.

"Miley", he repeated with a smile of his own.

Ariana looked between the two feeling confused being that the youngest Jonas has never been nervous around a women. According to some rumors going around the office, he was dating someone called Charlie which only meant one thing; Nick Jonas was gay.

"Ariana!" Nick yelled to get the red head's attention.

"Sorry", the petite girl replied quickly looking down embarrassed.

Miley couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

Nick shook her head, "It's okay, just cancel my meeting with Mr. Bieber and postponed it for another day." He then turned to Miley, "My office is this way."

She nodded and quickly turned to Ari and mouthed to her, "Wish me luck." She then made her way into his office.

"Good luck!" the red head yelled a bit too loudly making heads in the office turned to look at her. She quickly started to type at away on her computer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vanessa couldn't stop thinking about the whereabouts of her boyfriend of over 4 years now. Lately, he has been more mysterious than ever and she just couldn't shrug away the feeling of him hiding something from her. What if Miley was right and Zac was leaving a double life.<p>

Nessa shook the thought away and laugh lightly. Is not like he's cheating on her and to make matter worst with a man? No he loves her and only her.

Zac sneaked up behind his longtime girlfriend, "Hello beautiful", he said kissing her cheek.

Vanessa turned around happily, "Zachary!" she exclaimed. She then kissed him deeply, "I miss you." she said against his lips.

"I missed you too", he replied truthfully.

* * *

><p>"Well, this concludes the interview Miley. We will call you when with have a response." Nick told the blue eyed beauty in front of him.<p>

Miley smiled brightly, "Thank you Mr. Jonas, I swear that if you choose me you won't regret it."

"We'll see", he replied with a smile.

She walked out his office smitten by him, leaning against the glass doors, "Why didn't you tell me that he was so damn FINE?"

"You know he can see you right?" Ariana asked her with a raise eyebrow.

Her eyes widen immediately as she blushed deeply, "I have to go!" Blowing a kiss to her best friend she made her way out of the building before embarrassing herself even more.

Nick laughed from his office; he didn't know why, but he was intrigued by her and even if she didn't get the job he wanted to learn more about her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Miley entered her apartment after meeting Ariana at the mall to do some shopping only to find her sister's boyfriend.<p>

"Well look decided to show up?" she said sarcastically looking at him.

Zac turned to her, "Well hello there Miss Bitchy Attitude!"

Just as she was going to replied her phone starting ringing and after what seem awhile she hang up squealing like a thirteen girl who had been asked out by her crush.

"What's up with you?" Vanessa asked walking into the living room.

Miley turned to her with a huge smile, "Starting tomorrow I will be working with Nick Jonas!"

As soon as Zac heard his name he froze.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Only a few of you actually got it. To answer most of ya, yes Nick is gay and no I'm not changing that because it's an important point of the story and its plot itself. Zac indeed is Charlie and yes his bisexual we'll see how that ends. Some of ya wanted to know how long this story is gonna be, at first I was thinking about 15 parts, but now I think I'm just gonna go with the flow. Also for the ones who read this on FF sorry it's short, but that's because it is YouTube longitude. Anyways enjoy XD and comment Oh and Joe comes in the next one don't worry :)<strong>

**Love ya**

**Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Miley jumps up and down excitedly, "I'm gonna go call Ari and give her my great news!" She turns around and notices Zac frozen, slightly turns back to Vanessa, "What's wrong with him?"

Vanessa turns to him, feeling confused she only shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know."

"I swear that he's on something and did he already tell you where he has been the past 3 days?" the auburn haired girl questions her sister.

The brunette rolls her eyes at her sister and now feeling very annoyed, "Just go call your friend."

"I was just saying", she simply states.

The black haired girl quickly snaps at the younger girl, "Just go!"

"Fine!" Miley snaps back before walking away to her room.

As soon as Miley leaves the room, Vanessa goes closer to Zac and starts to move her hand in front of his face in order to get his attention, "Zaccy are you there?"

Zac snaps out of his frozen state and quickly gets up, "I have to make a phone call." With that said he walks out of the room leaving his girlfriend even more confused than before.

"Miley is not right", she says to herself as she breathes in and out.

* * *

><p>Nick smiled to himself as he thought about the blue-eyed beauty he had met that morning. For some reason he couldn't take her off his mind; he has never felt attracted to a girl before or has he? One thing for sure was that she was different and that made his heart jump in excitement. Suddenly, his phone starts ringing snapping him out of his thoughts; his smile becomes bigger as he checked the caller id.<p>

"Hello", he speaks into the phone.

"Hey", Charlie answers in monotone.

Nick stands up from his desk feeling queasy, "Is there something wrong?"

"I heard that you got a new assistant and she's a girl!" he exclaims angrily.

Truth be told he didn't want Nick working with Miley that scared him. His double life would be closer of being discovered and he didn't want to lose Vanessa nor Nick for that matter.

"She's a girl; there's nothing for you to worry about." Nick states calmly into the phone.

* * *

><p>Miley peeked out of her room as she heard Zac speaking into his phone as if he were hiding something. Well, he was hiding something; she was sure about that.<p>

"I don't want a girl working with you!" she heard her sister's boyfriend whisper shout into his phone.

"_I wonder with who he's speaking"_, the brunette thought to herself.

"I guess this is a job for moa", she muttered to herself before slowly closing her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you something?" Ariana asked the handsome man she sat upon.<p>

"Shoot", he responded looking at her.

The red head bite her lip, "Is your brother gay?"

Joe immediately sat up dropping the girl onto the floor, "What?"

"Oww!" the petite girl rub her head.

He extended his hand to her and help get up, "Sorry, but from where did you got that Nick was gay?"

"Well I have never seen him with a girlfriend", she shrugged.

Now come to think about it Ariana was right. Joe has never seen or met a girlfriend of Nick's even though he had exclaim plenty of times that he had gone out with a lot of girls and even lost his v-card to a girl. He quickly shook his head getting rid of the thought.

"Nah, Ari my brother can be gay." he turned to the girl in front of him.

Ariana just shrugged, maybe she was wrong.

* * *

><p>If only they knew that they were right. This mess is about to get bigger than already is.<p>

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter sucks! I didn't know what to write, so as ya can see this ended to be really crappy. Anyways enjoy and please comment.<strong>

**25+ comments for the next one**

**xoxo**

**Ana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! But here's a marathon for ya! **

**Part 1 of 3**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4<p>

The next morning Miley woke up feeling a bit sore from her kinky actions from the previous night. She spent the whole night imagining how it would feel like to have her soon to be boss' body over her, touching her at the right places and making her screamed his name over and over in pure utter bliss. She bit her lip as she shook those thoughts away as she could already feel a dampness building in between her thighs, so instead of contributing more to her fantasies she went into her bathroom got a cold shower and got ready for her first day as the new assistant of Nick Jonas.

* * *

><p>Ariana kissed his bare chest as she muttered against it, "Do we really have to go to work today?"<p>

Joe kisses her forehead, "Yeah we do especially since I didn't go to work yesterday", he replied getting up from the bed and walking over to his closet to pick some fresh clothes to wear.

"Where were you by the way?" the red head asked curiously.

He bit his lip thinking about dark haired petite girl he had met two nights ago and how they spent it, "Home", he lied slipping a white dress shirt on.

"Oh", she whispered uncertain.

(A/N: They're not dating; they just have a "special" boss & employee relationship and the dark haired is not Vanessa)

* * *

><p>Vanessa crossed her arms over chest as she looked at her boyfriend, "Why are you leaving all of the sudden when you just came back yesterday?"<p>

"Ness calm down; it was a last minute business trip." Zac replied from the kitchen's doorway.

She just stared at him feeling disappointed, "Go ahead and leave then."

"Trouble in paradise", Miley muttered as she entered the kitchen and walking over to the counter and grabbing an apple, "Don't mind me."

"Don't get involved in this", the blue eyed man threatened.

The dark haired girl glared at him, "Don't you dare to disrespect my sister."

The brunette smirk at him before turning to her sister, "Don't worry V." She then turned back to the boy, "Have fun in your "business trip"." And with that said she walk out and leaving the couple alone once again.

"Baby", Zac tried to reason with his girlfriend.

Vanessa turned away from him as tears threaten to fall, pointing to the door, "Leave!"

Zac sighed and left without a word. Truth was that his "business trip" involved someone else.

* * *

><p>Wearing nothing but a white towel over his waist Nick made his way into his spacious kitchen, grabbing a cup from the top counter and making himself some coffee. He spent most of his night dreaming about a certain pair of blue eyes and to his knowledge they didn't belong to his lover, but to the gorgeous girl he had met the day before. He couldn't just bring himself to stop thinking about them… her, but he couldn't be developing a crush on her because he was gay. Right?<p>

All of the sudden he thoughts were interrupted with the slamming of the front door.

"Charlie?" he asked.

"Hey" the handsome blue eyed said appearing against the doorway.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare for some kinky action between Nick &amp; Zachary! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!<strong>

**5+ reviews for the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rated R!

Ch. 5

**(Author's Note: Remember that Charlie is Zac meaning that they're the same person.)**

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked surprise.

Charlie walked closer to him, "I miss you." He breathed out as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I did too…" the curly man said hesitantly.

Truth be told, Nick was a bit mad after he called him last night demanding for him not to hire a girl as his assistant, but that was soon to be wash away.

Charlie was determine to convince Nick to not hire Miley as his assistant and he knew exactly how to do it, so he begins to nibble all over his neck and shoulder earning soft moans from him.

Nick tried the hardest to contain himself and not give in, but sooner than he thought his towel and clothes were scattered around the kitchen while he lay on his back on the counter.

The blue eyed men wrapped his hands over his lover's large member and begun working his magic. He moved his hands up and down contributing to his and his own orgasm.

The curly man threw his head back in enjoyment as Charlie took him into his mouth giving the best blow job of his entire life… well until now that is.

Within minutes he was shooting his seed down his throat as his aficionado swallowed it all and cleaned him free of every single drop of his tasty cum.

Afterwards Nick switched positions by flipping them over, so he was on top now. He slowly started to leave soft kisses all over Charlie well toned chest as he rubbed the insides of his thighs. Little by little he moved his head lower until it was just over his crotch.

"Stop the teasing!" Charlie hissed.

Nick only chuckled at his desperation as he slowly grabbed his dick in between his hands. Gradually his moved his hands up and down before taking him deep into his mouth.

Charlie groaned in pure bliss as he started rocking his hips with each thrust of Nick's.

Nick was deep-throating him, sucking and licking all around while playing with his balls. This lasted for a few minutes before Charlie was shooting his semen down Nick's throat.

The lovers rest a while catching their breaths before continuing their fuck fest in Nick's bedroom.

**(A/N: Sorry that this suck completely, it's my first ever man with man action rat****ed r scene)**

* * *

><p>Miley waited patiently for her boss to show up, but it was almost 9 am and he was no show. In matter of fact not even her so called best friend had arrive to work. She sneaks her head out of Nick's office when she saw Ariana and a handsome man walk out from the elevator and enter the lobby, so she walked into the lobby too.<p>

"Whoa! Who is the hottie?" Joe exclaimed looking Miley up and down.

Miley giggled slightly feeling a rush of heat run through her body.

"I'm Joe", he said taking his hand out for her to shake.

"Miley", she replied biting her lip.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Don't forget to comment!<strong>

**10+ reviews for the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Ariana cleared her throat feeling a hint of jealousy, but deciding to ignored it anyways, "Mi, what are you doing here?"

Joe looked between the two girls wondering where they know each other, "You two know each other?" he asked curiously.

"We're best friends", Miley stated with a smile of her flawless face. She then turns to the red head, "I got the job… which you would have known already if you had answered my phone calls last night. Where were you?"

"I was busy", Ari said looking away with a bit of flush appearing on her face.

Miley raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on her face knowing exactly what her friend was doing, but she kept it to herself for now at least. She turned back to Joe feeling a bit attracted to him, but not as much as to Nick, "So do you work here too?" she asked him.

"I'm actually the son of the owner and brother of your boss." Joseph replied with a cocky smirk.

Miley was shocked to learn that, "OMG! You're Joe Jonas, the best lawyer of Los Angeles… well after your brother Nick that if." She gasped.

"As if! I will take my "best lawyer" title back really soon." He stated with a smile.

The brunette smirk, "Good luck with that because I know that your brother is working in an important case."

"Yeah the divorce of Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber is really important" Joe said sarcastically.

Miley laughed a bit, "Actually it's the divorce of Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez." She stated in matter of factly manner.

"You're good… Have fun working in our law firm Miss Cyrus. Now if you excuse me I have to get my office and start winning my "best lawyer" title back." And with that he walked away with dirty thoughts about the brunette he just met running through his head.

Miley was surprised and turned to Ari, "How does he know my last name?"

"I have no idea", Ariana shrugged walking behind her desk.

The blue eyed beauty came to a realization after realizing that these two had walk in together, "OMG! You're screwing your boss!" she whispered yelled at her friend.

"Pshh… I have no idea what you're talking about!" the red head exclaimed.

Miley raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Would shut up and let me do my work", she said feeling annoyed.

The brunette back away a bit, "Geez, sorry! But in case you're jealous I don't want to screw him, but I do want to screw his brother Nick."

Ariana to hold her laughter as she saw who was standing behind, "Umm Mi you might want to turn around."

Miley looked at her confused, "Why?"

"I will wait for you in my office Miss Cyrus." Nick whispered in her ear.

Miley eyes widen in embarrassment and closed her eyes, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Well you were too busy rambling that you didn't notice him walking in." Ariana stated with a smirk.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her best friend sarcasm, "Wish me luck." She said before turning around and walking into her boss office.

Ariana sniffed the air and said to herself, "It is me or does it smell a bit like sex in here… oh wait it must be me."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya enjoyed the marathon! I want to clarify some things, Joe and Miley will not get together only because Nick is gay they might hook up but not get or be together... This is a Niley story no matter what the plot is.. Anyways hope ya like it! Don't forget to leave a review! 3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Miley slowly walked into Nick's office feeling embarrass about what he heard just a few minutes ago.

"Umm… Mr. Jonas I'm sorry for what just happened; I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything." She rambled away.

Nick chuckled, "Don't worry Miley, its okay."

Miley ignored him and continue rambling and apologizing about her little, but truthful slip.

He chuckled again as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her, "Miley, it's okay; don't worry about it."

She flushed in embarrassment again as she look down, "Sorry about that I tend to ramble when I'm nervous.

He couldn't help but smirk at that, "So I make you nervous?"

"Umm…" was all that came out from her mouth as she felt herself getting more nervous than before.

Nick laughed at the petite girl, "I was joking Miley."

"Right" Miley said feeling like a complete fool.

The curly man couldn't help, but smirk at the 19 year old girl standing in front of him, "So, my brother told me that you want to be a lawyer."

"You're brother; I thought I told you that yesterday in the interview." She stated looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah you did…" he replied shaking the thought away.

"I was joking Mr. Jonas", the brunette mocked him.

Nick smirked at her and leaned closer, "Good one and called me Nick."

Miley smiled big as she chewed on her bottom lip. And just like that an idea pop into her head on how she could get her boss into her… well ya know.

* * *

><p>Zac well Charlie sat up on the bed and looked around for Nick, "Nick, where are you?"<p>

No response.

"Nick?" He called again as he put his boxers on.

Silence was all that he heard besides his own voice.

He hit the nearby wall, "Damn! He left!"

And like on cue, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry blasted through the room indicating that his other special person was calling him.

* * *

><p>Ariana walked into Nick's office, "Sorry, to interrupt Mr. Jonas, but your brother would love to see you in his office right away."<p>

Nick nodded at her as he speaks his goodbyes into the phone. Before he left to Joe's office; he turned to his assistant, "Miley, you may take a break while I come back."

Miley nodded at him before turning to her best friend and squealing like a kid who just won candy from a piñata.

The red head walked to her best friend, "Would you come down?"

"Look at him, he's a SEX GOD!" Miley exclaimed.

Ariana scowl at her, "Do you want him to hear again?" She gave him a stern look, "Besides you're just acting like horny teenage girl."

"That's because I'm a horny teenage girl. I have to think about fairytales and teddy bears in order to not get wet by just looking at him." She informed the petite red head.

Ari just shook her head, "TMI Miley. TMI." She said as she walked out and when back to the front desk.

Miley in the other head rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. On her way there she bumped into her boss, "Sorry Mr. Jonas… I mean Nick."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Miley would you go to lunch with me?" He needed a girl to talk with and why not his bro… his assistant."

The brunette bit her bottom lip maybe seducing her boss would be easier than what she thought.

"So?" he interrupted her "dirty" thoughts.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>So many things happened… and there's something fishy going on in the story. Let see if some of you can catch on. Michelle keep your mouth shut! LOL<strong>

**20+ comments for the next one **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Miley snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him, "Sorry about that… I'd love to go to lunch with you."

"Great, I will meet you later", Nicholas smiled at her before going the opposite direction.

Miley bite her bottom lip before continuing her way to the ladies room. She totally was gonna get it on with her boss no matter what she had to do not that she was a slut, but after getting her heart broken by her first and only boyfriend she wanted to have fun and why not have an adventure with someone who's older, sexy, really handsome and who teach her "things."

* * *

><p>"Well, look who finally decided to show up", Joe exclaimed as Nathan made his way into his office.<p>

Nate took a seat in front of his brother's desk, "Sorry", he apologized and looked around, "Where's Kevin?"

"He's not coming apparently he's on his second honeymoon", Nick said turning to his identical twin.

"Well I think that's awesome." He responded truthfully.

"Of course you do besides Kevin you're the other sappy hopeless romantic Jonas brother", Joe said looking at him.

"Before you two start a fight", Nick butt in and looked at Joe, "What is this "meeting" about?"

"Well since I'm second oldest I was thinking why not celebrate our parents 25th wedding anniversary this coming weekend."

Both twins raised an eyebrow taken by surprise, "Really?" they both said unison.

"I'm not the black sheep ya know and yeah really", he replied in a serious tone.

"Alright then we'll be there", the both responded together once again.

"And bring a date", he said looking at both, but especially at Nate.

"Hey, I can get girls", Nate defended himself.

Nick rolls his eyes as he gets up, "Whatever guys now if ya excuse I have a lunch date."

"I have to go too." Nate says standing up as well.

* * *

><p>Miley waved goodbye to her best friend after telling her that she was having lunch with her boss.<p>

Ariana just shook her head and laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm.

Fifteen minutes later Miley entered a fancy restaurant alongside Nick.

"I hope you don't mind this crowded place", Nick told her snapping her out of her admiration as a waiter sat them down at a table for two.

She quickly shakes her head, "No, it's perfect and really fancy."

"I'm guessing you're not accustom to these types of places, right?" he asked her seeing a special sparkle in her blue eyes.

She smiles looking at him, "Not really… I barely can pay tuition and that's only because I got a scholarship for UCLA and who knows how in the world am I gonna pay for Law school." She stops and looks at him, "I'm rambling again, right?"

Nick chuckles, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Miley looks down at her menu trying hard not flush in embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence she looks up at him, "What's good here?"

"I thought you would never ask", he responded as he observed her. "I usually get the chicken parmesan, but today I'm in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries."

She smiles at his humbleness, "Then I will get the same thing."

"Hmm… a girl with an appetite; I like that", he told her with a smirk on his handsome face.

Miley bit her bottom lip as she stare at him, but soon that turn into a frown.

"Hello Nathan, I see that you finally got yourself a girlfriend and here I thought that you were gay", Selena smirked at her ex brother-in-law.

"Hello Selena, nice to see you and FYI I'm Nick your ex-fiancé." Nick replied looking at her.

"Aha", the brunette responded not believing him. She then turned to Miley, "If I were you, I'd be careful or you will get dump at the altar like I did, right "Nick?"

"Bye Selena" he responded shooing her away.

Selena just glare at him and then walk away sensing that something was wrong and she was going to figure it out.

"What was she talking about?" Miley asked him curiously.

Nick looked up at her, "I broke our engagement two days before our wedding."

"Why?" Miley asked once again.

Nick shrugged looking down, "I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Miley asked with her eyes wide.

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>So Nick has a twin brother, thoughts?<strong>

**He was also engaged to Selena, thoughts?**

**Miley already know he's gay. What's gonna happen next?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**25+ comments for the next one **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Yeah", he answered like nothing.

Miley was the dumbfounded by the confession that they just made her and she didn't know how to react; she felt confused.

Nick smirked as watched closely waiting for her reaction. He really wanted to know if she would ran away from him or pretend not to care like he wished. Even though, he just met her, he knew that she was one of those girls who were determined to achieve any goal that they propose their selves.

She cleared her throat and looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah… Sorry for throwing this at you, but I guess I was just looking for someone to talk to and be myself."

Miley smiled at him without saying a word, maybe the fact of Nick being gay wasn't bad as she thought; it would make her seduction game… more fun.

"We could go back to the office, if you would like?" Nick said interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head quickly, "No!" She grabbed his hand and smiled, "If a friend is what you're looking for then am I here."

He gave her a genuine smile and something told him that this girl would turn his world upside down, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Vanessa walked up and down her living thinking about were Zac could be and why he had left so suddenly. She just couldn't shake the thought of him cheating on her away and the more she tried the more she felt it to be true. Called her obsessed, but she knew that something was wrong and she was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what she had to do.<p>

So she grabbed her purse and walked into the summer air of mid August.

* * *

><p>Ariana made her way to Joe's office after he had called in, on her way there she bump into her boss.<p>

She raised her eyebrow, "Mr. Jonas, I thought you had gone to lunch with Miley."

He looked at her confused and shook her head, "No, I cancelled my lunch date and I was in the back room."

"Ok…" she answered confused and walked away.

"There you are!" Joe exclaimed as she walked into his office. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing her expression.

Ari looked at her with furrow eyebrows, "I just saw Nick and he said that he didn't go to lunch with Miley when I saw them walk out."

"Maybe, he was joking with you or it was Nathan that you saw", he answered with a shrug.

This time she was more confused than the first, "Who's Nathan?"

"Nick's twin brother, they love to exchange places and tricked people, but anyways that's not for what I called you in." he replied.

She pushed the thought away, "Oh… What did you called me in for?"

"I want to take you to my parents' anniversary party this weekend." He told encircling his arms around her petite waist.

Ariana smiled big at her, "Really?"

"Really" he replied kissing her softly.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Miley was grabbing her stuff to go home after having an amazing first day of work.<p>

Nick stopped her before she left, "Miley?"

"Yeah Nick" she replied turning around to looked at him.

He walked closer to her feeling a bit nervous, "On Sunday, we will be celebrating my parents' 25th anniversary and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with?"

"Yes" she replied with a smile.

Nick rambled on not knowing where this sudden nervousness came, "I understand if you don't want to come and only want to keep our relationship well friendship inside the office."

Miley couldn't help, but laugh at his shyness, this was definitely a side she didn't expect for him to have, but it sure made her want him even more if that was possible.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

She smiled at him, "At you and by the way my answer was yes." And with that she left the office without another word because this weekend she was gonna put her plan into action. Nick was going to be hers at all cost.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter which is more of a filler chapter! I think that this story will be longer than what I thought, I mean we already chapter 9 and the story is just starting. There's an important twist to the story, which probably have left some confused, but I hope that as the story unveils ya will get it. Anyways I hope ya enjoyed it. <strong>

**25+ comments for the next one **


	10. Chapter 10 Rated R!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but this month was really hectic for me! I really sorta like this chapter, ya get another steamy sex scene that some have been asking for, so enjoy. Also I know that some of ya are confused, but I hope that this chapter made things a bit clearer and if not be patient ya will see what happens. I will try to upload another chapter of BR this week.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 [Rated R!]<p>

It had been an hour since they have arrived to Nick's parents' 25th anniversary party and Miley had already lost sight of him.

The auburn haired girl walk up to her best friend who was also present at the party and ask her, "Have you seen Nick?"

"No, I haven't", Ariana responded shaking her head. She then turned to Joe who as well didn't know where his younger brother could be.

Miley frown, "Well, I guess I will keep looking for him." She told them before walking back into the Jonases' household.

After looking all over the house she decided to look for him upstairs maybe she would able him in his room.

* * *

><p>The curly man tried his hardest to moan as the blue eyed gorgeous man thrust in and out of his ass.<p>

"Shh!" Charlie whispered in his ear as continue to move in and out of him. "We have to be quiet if don't want to get caught by everyone downstairs", he reminded him.

He bit his tongue to hold a moan as he felt his orgasm build up. "I still don't understand why you don't want to meet my family," he said in between moans.

"Because is more exciting keeping it like this", he answered him before turning him around kissing him roughly and slamming back into him. "Ride me!" Charlie commanded him.

"Oh God" he moaned loudly bouncing up and down on his big fat dick. "I love your cock deep in my ass."

"And I love fucking you!" He screamed bucking his hips up and down to meet his thrusts.

* * *

><p>Miley had look into almost every single room in the upstairs area of the enormous house and she still hadn't found Nick. She heard noises coming from the last room of the hallway which looks that it belongs to a boy, so she made her way to it and like they say <em>curiosity kill the cat<em>.

"Mmm…" Selena said clearing her throat. "Going somewhere?" She asked the gorgeous brunette who for some reason she already envies.

She turned to around to come face to face with the dark haired girl that she had met a few days earlier, "Hey, I was just looking for the bathroom", she lied.

"Aha", Selena said not believing her as she eye Nick's childhood bedroom.

"Leave the poor girl alone!" A stunning brunette exclaimed walking out from the bedroom behind her.

"Whatever", Selena replied with an eye roll before walking away from the two girls.

"Hello, I'm Demi." The brunette said smiling and extending her hand out to the blue eyed beauty.

Miley slightly smile, "I'm Miley."

"Ah, so you're the beautiful girl that Nick said he was bringing to our parents anniversary party; nice to finally meet you." Demi exclaimed with excitement.

She couldn't to smile and blush at what she had just said, "Am I really that famous?"

"You can say that", the brunette replied with a smile as she link arms with her and started pulling her towards the stairs. "By the way forget about Selena; she just grouchy because she can't over the fact that my brother broke their engagement 2 days before the wedding and she's a bitch." She added.

Miley couldn't help but laugh at what Demi had just told her, "I thought ya were friends."

Demi quickly shook her head, "We were, but I quickly found out that she only wanted to be my "friend" because she wanted Nick, but luckily he opened his eyes before he made the biggest mistake of his life."

She smiled at the brunette she had just met; she was really fun to be around with and could become an awesome great friend. She turned to her as the step off the final stair, "Do you know where Nick can be?"

"I bet she's hiding from Selena because ever since their relationship she became more annoying that she already is, so sorry." Demi said looking at her.

"Hey girls", Nick said popping behind both brunettes.

"I was just upstairs looking for you", Miley said turning to look at him.

"Sorry, but I was hiding from Cruella." He said smiling apologetically.

Demi smile looking at both and left secretively, she could definitely see them falling for each other.

Miley looked at him with a raise eyebrow, "You haven't told her your gay?" she whispered.

"Gay?" Nick said looking strangely at her.

She nodded, "Yeah remember that you told me at the restaurant when we out to lunch on my first day at work."

"Right…" Nick said as realization hit him. "And no I haven't told her or my family." He added.

Miley looked at him with sympathy, "Oh…" Biting her lip she added, "I can help you."

"I would like that." Nick replied with a smile.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya enjoyed this chapter. Leave your comments and thoughts pretty please!<strong>

**20+ comments for the next one **


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I hope that with this chapter things get clearer for the ones who are confused. Congrats to do ones that have gotten it because ya are right well I think. I do know for sure that one person figured it out. Anyways enjoy the chapter!)**

Ch. 11 MM [1/3]

It been two weeks since he had taken Miley to his parents' anniversary party, it been two weeks since he had hidden from his obsessive ex fiancé, it been two weeks since he had talked to Miley outside from work and it been two since he had _pretended_ to be gay in front of her.

Pretend:

To cause or attempt to cause (what is not so) to seem so

To appear falsely, as to deceive; feign

To make believe

To presume; venture

To allege or profess, especially insincerely or falsely

He had been looking at the various definitions over an hour now and he couldn't stop feeling bad about taking advantage of an innocent girl, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Why you may ask. Because he was intrigued by her and in only two weeks he already felt attached to her and he didn't want to lose her that easily or he couldn't lose her that easily.

* * *

><p>"I think that he hates me." Miley states as she looks over at her best friend.<p>

Currently both Ariana and Miley were both in the back room as they "enjoy" their lunch break.

Ariana rolled her eyes, "He doesn't hate you, stop being over dramatic."

"I'm not being over dramatic; I'm just saying what I see." She shots back.

The red head shook her head and replied, "The firm has been packed with work maybe that's the reason he's been distant."

"I guess", Miley replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Hola señoritas," Demi said popping her head into the back room.

"Hello Dems", the brunette replies with a smile.

Ignoring the fact that she felt that Nick had been avoiding her for the past two weeks, there was something good about it. She had a gain a new friend, Nick's little sister Demi. Demi was a bit eccentric (in a good way) and unique person, but a really fun girl to around.

Ariana turn to her with smile as well, "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes today."

"I did, but they were cancelled last minute. And just when I was going home, Selena calls me that she wants to "hang out", so I lied and said that I had already made plans with my two new besties." She let out with a sigh. "That bitch needs to get life!" She adds.

Both Miley and Ariana burst into laughter thanks to Demi's outburst.

"Hello ladies", Nick greeted them before placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Hello Nicholas", Demi smile up at his brother. "I was just telling them how I had to run away from you psycho ex." She added.

"I heard." He said simply looking at her. He then turned to Miley, "Miley, I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner with me?" Nick asks her nervously and with hope as he started to feel uneasy with everyone's gaze on him.

"Yeah", Miley reply coyly trying to hide the smile as everyone gaze over at her as well.

To Be Continued…

**10+ comments/reviews for the next one **


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I really like this chapter and I think ya will too. If ya didn't get it with last chapter I hope that with this one ya did. Enjoy XD)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 MM [23]

"So?" Miley said interrupting the awkward silence that they both were sitting in at the small cozy restaurant they were currently in.

Nick set his menu down onto the table, "Thanks for coming to dinner with me Miley; I really needed to talk to someone."

"Here I was thinking that you have forgotten about my offer of helping you out." She said reaching out of for his hand.

He furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "Help me out with what?"

"To tell your family that you're gay", She replied looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

He look at her with wide eyes, "What?" He then cursed under his breath when realization hit, _Nick_ knew.

"You do remember that I offered to help you with telling your family at your parents' anniversary party, right?" Miley asked in confusion.

Nick nodded, "Of course I do, it's just that there have been a lot of work in the firm that I have no idea where I have my head. Sorry for my small outburst."

"Right", she nodded still feeling confused. She felt something was wrong, but what.

This was just the beginning of a _bad romance_.

* * *

><p>Zac currently sat on his desk thinking about the events of the past two weeks. Vanessa was mad at him and they weren't on speaking terms. <em>Nick<em> had become a bit distant after their encounter; he probably was mad too because he had avoided to meet his family. Truth was that he wasn't ready for the world to know of his sexual preferences, but most of all to learn about his double life.

* * *

><p>Nick walked into his brother's office and drop some files onto his desk, "Here you can take these two cases because I'm overwhelm by all this work."<p>

"Well that's what happens when we are the most successful law firm of Los Angeles, California", Joe responded taking a look at the files.

He took a seat in front of his brother, "Tell all about it and now Kevin and Dad wants us to expand to both New York and Miami."

"I take Miami", the older brother was too quick to answer. "Wait, I thought you were going to dinner with Miley, what are you still doing here?" He asked remembering that Ariana had told him that Nick had asked Miley out to dinner.

Nick shook his head in confusion, but smile at his brother, "I totally forgot, I'm gonna have to go call her and ask for a rain check. I will be right back." He said and walk out of his brother office.

As soon as he was out of Joe's office, he took his phone out and dials the familiar number.

Nate looked down at his phone and saw _Nick_ appear on the screen, he quickly push the end call button.

"Who was that?" Miley asked him curiously.

He looked up at her, "No one."

Nick cursed when he heard his brother's voicemail, "Thanks for pretending to be me bro. We need to talk." He spoke into the phone and then hung up.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>10+ commentsreviews for the next one **


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I love this chapter! And I hope you do too! Everything is becoming clearer, I hope. Enjoy XD)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 MM [33]

Nate enters his brother's condo that same night after having dinner with Miley.

Nick had the urge to smack the heck out of his brother, but he control himself. He wanted to hear him out before killing him.

"So?" Nate broke the silence as he rock back and forth on his feet.

Nick glared at his twin brother, "So? That's all you got to say to me?" He exclaimed.

"No", he shot back taking a seat on his comfy black couch.

He turned to him, "No?"

"Look here's the deal, you like Miley and it's obvious that the girl likes you", Nate said turning to look at his brother.

Nick looked at him confused, "What?"

"I have never had a girlfriend… friend and Miley is that, so in other words you can have her for _everything_ else." Nate explained to his brother.

Nick looked at him even more confused than before, "What?" He yelled.

Nate rolled his eyes, his brother could be stupid sometimes, but either way he explained his offer thoroughly to his brother hoping he would accept.

* * *

><p>Miley walked into her share apartment and saw her sister lying on the couch with no interest whatsoever; she rolled her eyes at the sight, "Please tell me that you're not moping around for your no good boyfriend."<p>

"No!" Vanessa exclaimed glaring at the brunette.

She step into the living room and turned the TV off which was playing Titanic, "V, you need to stop moping and go out and have fun."

"How can I do that when I'm fighting with my boyfriend?" The black haired girl asked sitting up on the couch.

Miley smirked when she got an idea, "I have the perfect idea!"

"What?"Vanessa asked raising an eyebrow.

The auburn haired continues to smirk at his sister, "Let's go clubbing!"

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Nessa sniffled.

Miley shrugged, "For you sis, I'm willing to getting hangover." She smiled at her, "Now go get hot and sexy and I'm gonna go take a quick shower, get ready and text my girls."

"Okay", Nessa nodded still feeling uneasy about the idea.

"So what do you say brother?" Nate asked after explaining his idea.

Nick was still thinking about his brother's proposal when he received a text.

Miley: _Going clubbing with my sister. Wanna join?_

Nick quickly texted his answer back and then looked up at his brother, "I'm in."

/Bad romance/

Miley danced around the three girls, "Let's party!"

"Miley, I think that you already way too many drinks and we just arrived!" Vanessa exclaimed looking at her sister.

Ariana turned to Vanessa, "Don't worry V; Miley always gets crazy even though we're not supposed to be drinking."

"Shh! They're gonna hear you!" A tipsy Demi whispered yelled.

Miley looked over at the bar and spotted a familiar curly boy. She bit her lip as she smirk to herself and made her way over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him once she was in front of him.

Nick chuckled as he notice how tipsy she was, "You invited me here, remember?" He responded showing her the text that she had sent him.

She giggled realizing that she had sent him the message by mistake, "Well, let's go dance!" She exclaimed pulling him into the dancefloor when she heard "You Make Me Feel…" by Cobra Starship came on.

Nick groaned as he felt her grind against him; he had to control himself since he was _gay_.

Miley turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you sure you gay?" She asked him with a smirk.

Nick gulped and stared at her not knowing what to say.

Miley giggled and bit her lip as she whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya enjoyed this chapter and the marathon! Expect some rated r for the next chapter. <strong>

**Comment!**


	14. Chapter 14 Rated R!

**[A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated over a month, but I seriously been super busy and truth be told I've also been lacking inspiration for this story, but I think that is back! Anywho enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>Ch. 14<p>

_Nick pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly as he rubbed her thighs. "You're so sexy," he whispered against her jaw. _

"_So are you," Miley replied, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him towards the king sized bed. _

_He groaned feeling her lips on his neck as she sucked greedily on his sweet spot and moved her hands to remove his shirt. _

_She licked her lips seeing his perfect toned chest, "God, you're hot!"_

"_Baby, I'm not anywhere near as sexy as you," he told her as he unzipped her short, strapless blue dress that ended just above her tight ass. _

_Miley giggled feeling his lips traveling down her exposed skin. _

"_You're in for the time of your life." Nick said rolling them over, so he was on top. _

_She kissed him hungrily, "Prove it!" She challenged him. _

"_Oh I will!" He retorted capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_He then traveled his mouth down her jaw to her neck, down her neck to her voluptuous cleavage. He groped her breasts in his hands, then pinching her nipples, making her perky breasts stand erected in excitement. _

_She let out a lengthy moan when she felt his mouth wrapped around her left nipple, sucked and bit greedily. _

_Nick smirked to himself knowing that she was growing in excitement and was being satisfied when they have just begun. _

"_Uhhh," Miley moaned feeling her panties dampened in response._

_He traveled his mouth south her body, pushing her dress downwards as well. _

"_Hurry!" She ordered feeling her pussy throbbing against the silky material of her thong. _

_Once he was closer to her womanhood, he felt even more aroused than before, smelling her sweet aroma invading his nostrils. _

"_Oh yeah," she screamed feeling his thumb rubbing her clit. _

_He smirked and without any hesitation plunged his tongue deep into her sex hole. _

"_Oh god!" Miley yelled, loving the sensation of the maximum pleasure she was having. _

_Nick quickly removed the rest of his clothes and wasting no more time, he thrusted deep into her._

"_Yes!" She exclaimed in pure ecstasy. _

"_Damn, you're so tight!" He yelled removing himself from her just to thrust back into her. _

"_Harder!" She screamed blissfully._

_He slammed harder and deeper into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. _

_Soon Miley felt herself going over the edge, her eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure ran through her making her shake beneath him. _

_Nick too felt her orgasm and that made him explode his juices out of him into her sex hole. _

* * *

><p>"Miley, are you okay?" Ariana asks her best friend as she waves her hand in front of her face.<p>

Miley snaps out of her daydream and slightly smiles at her, "Yeah… never been better actually."

"What's wrong?" The red head asks her with a small laugh escaping her lips.

The brunette rolls her eyes, "Nothing, besides being sexually frustrated."

"Do, I even wanna know what you were thinking about?" She retorts.

Miley looks at her best friend with a shy smile, "Just imaging what an awesome night it would have been if I had gone home with our boss."

Ariana couldn't help, but burst into laughter seeing her best friend blushed in embarrassment. "Well, why didn't you go home?" She asked.

She sighs, "Because happens that our boss is gay."

"Come again?" Ariana retorts with a confused look on her face.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Joe asked her younger brother.<p>

"Besides me being extremely sexually frustrated, nothing," Nick replies.

Joe laughs as his younger brother, "Then, why don't you find yourself a girl and bang her?"

"Oh, believe me there's a girl that I'm dying to bang, but I can't." Nick says looking at him.

"Why not?" He asks him.

"Because she believes I'm gay," Nick answers with a sigh.

"What?" Joe exclaims.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya like it guys! Please leave a comment! 3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Sorry, I know that I haven't uploaded in more than 3 months, but I finally got my inspiration for this story back!)**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Ch. 15<p>

Nick sighed, "Miley believes that I'm gay."

"Gay?" Joe asked in disbelief. "Why would she think such thing?" He added.

The younger man just looked down without saying a single word to his older brother.

"Let me guess, Nate has something to do with this," he said coming to the realization.

Nick nodded as he looked up him, "Maybe."

"Maybe, that's all you got to say?" Joe asked still in disbelief.

He once again just looked down and whispered, "Yes."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I need an explanation, now!" he stated loud and clear.

Nick sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Good," Joe smiled in victory. "Now, go on," he scurried his little brother.

* * *

><p>It been a month since Miley begun her internship and she love every minute of it or maybe she love the fact that she could spend time with Nick, even if he has been acting really weird lately and only because he was gay didn't meant that she had stop fantasying about him nor that she was gonna stop with her seducing him plan. Meanwhile she was enjoying a lunch date with her girlfriend.<p>

"I can't believe that I'm starting school in two weeks," Miley groaned.

Ariana slightly looked up from her phone, "Well, you're the one who wants to be a lawyer and for that you gotta go to school."

"Geez, thanks for the support," she retorted sarcastically. "Who do you keep texting?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

The redhead blushes a deep crimson, "No one."

"Yeah, that "no one" goes by Joe, doesn't he?" She smirked at her best friend.

She rolled her eyes at her friends and retorted back, "At least, I'm screwing."

"So, I see how things are," Miley acted as she was offended.

Ariana put her phone for the moment as she came up with an idea; she leaned forward and smile at her best friend, "How about we take our guys out and you can finally put your game into place?"

"I'm listening." The recent blond answered copying her friend actions.

She smiled brightly as she told her idea with every detail to her friends just like when they were in high school and would come up with any sort of crazy idea.

Ariana sat back, "So?"

"I love it!" Miley exclaimed as she stood up, so they could go put their idea into action.

* * *

><p>"So do you have any idea why the girls invited us over?" Nick asked Joe later that night.<p>

"Nope," Joe replied turning to look at him. "But if it means that I will get lucky, I'm so gonna be there." He added.

He rolled his eyes and shook her head, "God, you are man whore."

"Well, at least I'm lying to an innocent girl," he retorted patting his back.

Nick clenched his jaw, he already felt guilty as if and he didn't needed his brother to be rubbing it on his face every chance that he got.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but Nate and you are just playing this girl in a horrible way." Joe apologized, turning towards him.

"What if she falls for Nate and not you?" He asked knowing that what Nick was feeling for Miley was more than just attraction.

Nick sighed knowing that Joseph was right; he was in some real deep shit and the worst part that he might be having those feelings for this girl. This was a bad romance that hasn't even started.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>5+ comments for the next one :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Sorry for the shortness!)**

**Enjoy XD!**

**5+ comments for the next one :)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 16<p>

Miley zipped her mini black dress and smiled at her reflection, "Perfect."

As in cue the doorbell was heard throughout her best friend apartment, "Show time."

Meanwhile Ariana welcome the boys into her cozy apartment. "Miles, they are here!" the red head yelled to her friend.

She quickly checked that everything was in place before walking out of Ariana's room and making her way to the living room where they await her.

When Nicholas spotted the auburn haired girl, his jaw literally dropped open and let's say that that was an understatement.

"Seems like our plan is working," the petite girl whispered to her best friend.

The taller girl smiled deviously towards her friend in response as she kept her eyes on her boss.

"Control yourself lil bro," Joe reminded his brother before grabbing Ariana's hand and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hello, baby," Zachary whispered into his girlfriend's ear.<p>

Vanessa rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "What are you doing here?"

"C'mon Nessa, don't be like this!" He tried reasoning with her.

She scoffed and turned to him, "Oh, right because I should be happy that my boyfriend of 5 years disappears for who knows how many days without an explanation and on top of that he forgot our anniversary." She tried to hold her tears in as long as she could, "I'm thrilled!" She added sarcastically.

"Baby, please! You have to understand me," he said softly stepping closer to her.

She in return took a step back and finally let her tears stream down her face, "Understand? Understand how you don't love me anymore?" She yelled in his face.

"But, I do love you," he whispered pulling her into his arms and embracing her in a tight hug.

Vanessa quickly gave in as if her life depended on it. She wanted to hold on to him, onto their relationship because something told her that it was about to them; she should have known since the beginning that Zac would only hurt her at the end, but that didn't stop her from loving him.

"I'm sorry," Zac sighed against her hair as he slowly leaned down and place a soft, loving yet deep kiss that left them both wanting more.

* * *

><p>Miley swirl her finger around her cup filled with red wine and slowly leaned into Nick as a smirk crept onto her face, "After Selena, have you ever been with a girl?"<p>

Nick shook his head lying because indeed it was a lie, but she couldn't learn the truth just yet. He looked down to her delicious red lips dying to kiss them and do more than just that.

"Why?" He finally asked.

She smiled, "Oh, I was just asking…" She then leaned towards him once again, "Would you like to change that?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>+ comments for the next one


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Ch. 17<p>

Nick gulps, "Are you being serious?"

"Of course," Miley smirks, moving closer to him.

"_You can do whatever you want with her, I only want her as friend,"_ he remember what his brother had told him.

"So?" She interrupted his thoughts.

He eyed her carefully and slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm in." He whispered leaning into her.

"_Yes!"_ Miley thought to herself as she smiled widely at him.

Nick mirrors her smile, _"Finally!"_ He thought.

"Now, what?" He added.

"Kiss me," she commanded, removing any space left between them.

Slowly, he captured her lips in soft yet passionate kiss, leaving all insecurities and guilt behind.

She deepens the kiss, happy to see that she finally was getting what she wants.

He pushes her down onto the cream colored couch and hovers over her, starting to leave soft kisses down her jaw.

"I think that we should get out of here," Ariana said turning back to Joe as they reentered her living room watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Agreed," Joe replied before kissing her sweetly.

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, "Let's go."

"Let's," he said, leading her out of her apartment.

"We should take this to bedroom," Miley whispered against his lips as soon as they disappear.

He nodded his head and got off her as she led him into the guest bedroom.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that they are gonna be okay?" Ariana wondered as they entered his condo.<p>

He pulled her to his side, "I'm pretty sure that they will." He reassured her and himself.

"I just don't want my best friend to get hurt; she tends to fall way too quickly." The redhead said in a worry tone.

He bends down and gave her soft kiss on the lips, "Stop worrying; she will be okay."

"Yeah, you are right," she smiled up at him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He kissed back hungrily and pushed her against the wall, "This is more like it!"

* * *

><p>She pushed him into the king sized as soon as the stepped in, "I'm about to give you the time of your life!" She whispered before attacking his lips.<p>

His hands quickly started roaming all over her body and soon they moved to the back of her dress, pulling the zipper and the dress down.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Nick asked her after flipping them over.

"And you're hot!" Miley replied kissing him hungrily.

Before they knew it, clothes started flying all over the room, leaving them both naked as they made love in the presence of the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Vanessa whispered watching his silhouette stand up from her bed.<p>

"To get some water," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Be right back," he added.

As soon as he disappeared into the bathroom, his phone started blasting with an unusual ringtone, making her groan internally. She reached for his phone on her nightstand and without looking at the caller id she answered.

"Hello," she spoke groggily into the phone.

"Could I speak to Charlie, please?" Nate wondered on the other end of the line.

"Who is Charlie?" Vanessa asked the person feeling completely confused as to why he was calling to Zac's phone.

"My boyfriend," he responded.

"Oh my god," Vanessa whispered dropping the phone as she started to realize a few things and as cue Zac reentered the bedroom.

"Who's Charlie?" She asked not looking up at him, afraid of what the answer could be.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for the lack of sexual content, but I wasn't in the mood of getting into details. Oh, if I get 10+ comments by tomorrow, I will upload the next chapter, so please leave a comment) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy! XD**

Ch. 18

Zac froze at the name; he had been busted.

Vanessa got on her knees and waves her hands in front of his face, "Are you listening?"

Nate on the other hand continue to speak into the phone, "Hello?" But he received no response and soon notices that the line had gone dead.

"What's going on?" He asked himself as he threw his phone on the wall in frustration.

She shook him forcefully to get him out of his state, "Zac, what's going on? I asked you a question!"

"He's no one," he whispered making it hardly audible.

She desperately look at him, "No one, someone called to your phone asking for Charlie and claiming him as his boyfriend."

"They dialed the wrong number," he tried desperately.

Nessa quickly shook her head, "I honestly don't think that it was a mistake." She was on the verge of tears, "There are so many ideas running through my head right now. I'm gonna ask you one question," she added.

"What?" He asked looking up at her, fear visible in his eyes.

She let her tears fall and slowly she asked him, "Have you been cheating on me with a man? Are you gay, Zac?"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

He nibbles on her ear and sweetly kisses the crape of her neck, taking her vanilla-lavender scent in, "Hmm, you smell good."

"Nicky, stop," Miley giggles, slightly pushing him off her.

Nick pulls her back, wrapping her arms around her waist, "No."

"I got to go and get my stuff ready for school, tomorrow," she retorts trying to push him off of her once again.

He smirks to himself, "And, I want other stuff."

"Pig," she murmurs loud enough for him to hear.

He turns her around and playfully glares at her, "I heard that."

"That because you were supposed too!" She exclaims, sticking her tongue out at him.

Nick smirks at her and pushes down onto his bed, quickly hovering over her and before she can respond he attacks her lips hungrily.

Miley kissed him back deeply, but quickly pushed him away, "Nick, why don't we just stay in and talk?"

He ignored her and instead started to kiss down her jaw as his hand travel under her shirt.

"Nicholas, stop!" She screamed pushing him off her. "For once, I just want to talk." She added a bit angrily.

He sighed and cursed his twin brother mentally, "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's okay," she replied smoothing her hands over her shirt.

He smiled at her and pulled her towards him, "I will take you out on Friday, I promise. Now please don't leave me hanging."

She leans down and brushes her lips over his, but before their lips can meet, she pulls away, "Sorry, but I promise my sister that I would be home early."

"Fine," he groaned. "But, I want to see you right after school, tomorrow," he added with a pout.

Miley smiled, "And, I will there." She quickly pecks his lips and then grabs her stuff and left his place.

"I'm head over heels for her!" Nick accepted falling down onto her bed.

* * *

><p>Vanessa sat in front of the TV with a pint(s) of ice cream in her hands, she silently cried to herself as she watched "The Notebook."<p>

Miley sighed, this being like the thousand time that she found her sister in the same position, watching another romance movie.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what's going on?" She asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Nessa, c'mon please tell me," she practically beg.

She sighed and with tears streaming down her face, she turned to face her sister, "I think Zac is gay!"

Miley eyes widen in surprised, I mean she always thought that he was a two-timing bastard, but never imagined something like this.

"What?" She exclaimed.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>15+ comments for the next one! <strong>


End file.
